Spartan to Vampire
by UnknownShape
Summary: Uncreative name. Sorry. Parings: John X Harem. Rated M. Facts may be bent for better storry.
1. Introduction

**EN: Don't bash me, first crossover. With that out of the way, thank you for reading Spartan + Vampire. Enjoy!**

P.O.V: John

Time: About midday

Place: In a bus headed toward Yokai Academy

John had not had an enjoyable trip to Japan. For starters, he got off the plane to early, so he had to move it to get to the bus stop on time. Then he was there to early, but before sleep could overtake him, the bus came. And for the icing on the cake, the seven foot tall Spartan hit his head on the way in. Now, he was on the way to Yokai Academy, and all thanks to Lasky.

_FLASHBACK_

_P.O.V: Captain Lasky_

_Time: 1800_

_Place: UNSC Infinity_

_ After the untimely death of Cortana, Lasky had been doing everything he could to try to get the Chief out of depression. Assigning him into some War Game, getting him to do Forge, and hell, even Spartan Ops deployments couldn't get his mind of Cortana's death. Then it hit him. What was the one thing man dreaded above all else, school. Chief was after all technically sixteen, minus the cryo sleep. Fortunately, Lasky knew of a single place that might even scare a Spartan. Yokai Academy._

"_Chief," Lasky said the moment he saw John. The towering Spartan answered with a salute._

"_At ease," the captain said as the Spartan dropped his salute," Got another mission for you"_

"_Details", John asked, wanting to get strait to the point._

"_We'll be placing you down in Germany. After that, a plane ticket will be supplied to you. The tickets will lead to Japan. After that, head to the bus station, and wait for the bus, and ride it until the last stop, which should place you at Yokai Academy, where you will assume the guise of a student and attend the school."_

"_Why?" The Spartan was rather confused._

"_This school is home to dangerous individuals that despise the UNSC. If they were to turn against us, it would be very hard to stop them. So we're sending you in to keep an eye on them." Lasky replied. It wasn't technically a lie, because there are many dangerous creatures there."_

_End Flashback_

So here the Chief was, heading toward a school he knew nothing about, with very little detail, and not particularly at top reflexes.

"_Great_," The Spartan thought to himself,"_ This should be interesting."_

**Please rate and review. Longer chapters imbound. **


	2. Vampire and a Spartan

**EN: Welcome back! Please Rate and Review. Sorry about OOCness, I'm a new writer, and any reviews on how to get John in character would be great. Thanks!**

P.O.V: John

Time: 1300

Place: Yokai Academy tunnel entrance

John looked over the place, at a loss for words. " _This place looks like the set a bad twenty-first century horror film_ ," the Spartan thought to himself. But what really confused him was the water and sky. " _I don't think the sky should be yellow, and the ocean red. Wait, when was I near an ocean? "_

"You should watch your back kid," the bus diver said, snapping him out of his thinking.

"Dually noted," the Spartan replied. "Just what type of school am I going to that would require

me to watch my back?"

As John walked further into the woods, the trees grew denser. He thought he heard the sound

of a bicycle, but didn't pay much head. As he looked up into the sky, he saw the last thing he ever

expected. "Just me, A BAT! CHUU!"

"...What th-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, seeing as how he just got blindsided by what felt like

a bike. He and his assaulter got sent flying a couple feet forward.

"OH! I'm sorry! I just suddenly got all dizzy." His attacker said. To his surprise, he looked up, only to see the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

"Sorry about that!" John suddenly exclaimed. "Here," he said, picking up one of her books that had fallen out," let me help."

"Oh no, your bleeding!" She suddenly blurted out. He noticed he was bleeding slightly from the cheek. "Here, let me help" But as she got closer… "Oh I really shouldn't, but that smell." which naturally caused John to sniff, but he smelled nothing out of the ordinary, besides her. "Sorry but I can't help it, because I'm a vampire!" After which, she bit him on the neck.

There was the bite, but the main thing which nearly caused John to push her away was the declaration itself. "Sorry!" She suddenly exclaimed, suddenly pulling back, to which she received a mumbled," It's fine."

"Are you going to Yokai to?" she asked. "Yes. My first year as well." To which John received the answer," Oh! Mine too." "Well, what do you know." He mumbled under his breath. "I have to ask," she suddenly said out of nowhere," what do you think- well what do think about vampires." He pondered this question carefully before replying," I don't have any problem with them." He thought that she was just joking around. Suddenly tackling him, she said, "Well if that's the case, maybe we can be friends. What do you think?" Barely recovering from the shock of someone being stronger than him, he replied, "Y-yeah, sure." "Fantastic," she exclaimed, "I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here. My name is Moka Akashia by the way." It took a second, but finally John realized he should give his name. "Ma- Sorry, John." "What's your last name?" Moka asked curiously. "I…" John hadn't thought of this coming up. He just decided to tell her. "I don't have one." This reply got a bit of confusion from the young pinkette. "Why's that?" Moka asked. "If we keep chatting, we're going to be late," John answered, completely sidestepping the question. "Oh! That's right! Well, see you later." She said, after which they both went their respective ways.

P.O.V: John

Time: 1330

Place: Class

John sat quietly in the classroom, waiting for class to begin. As he did, he was thinking over what brought him here. It started at Cortana's death. John had fallen into depression, which effectively lowered his efficiency in combat. So Lasky sent him here, to Yokai Academy. After all, he was sixteen, cryo-sleep notwithstanding.

"Well, good morning students," the teacher said, "and if your new here, welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shezuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher."

The Spartan mind was literally going haywire. The brute of a man right next to him, the girl behind him, and most of all, the teacher had cat ears.

"Well, I'm sure that everyone already knows this fact, but Yokai is an incredibly unique school," Nekonome said, something John had noticed the moment he got off the bus," One that's exclusively for monsters!"

"Uh… teacher, did I hear you correctly. You said EXCLUSIVELY for monsters." John said. His hearing was probably the best in the entire class, but he needed to verify that that was indeed what the teacher said.

"Of course, silly." Nekonome replied. Chief connected the dots instantly. Lasky hadn't sent him here as part of a mission, but as a way to get him out of depression. That, and Moka wasn't kidding about being a vampire. John mentally took a second to later note all exits and chokepoints in the school.

"Earth is currently under control of humans," the teacher started out," so in order for monsters like you and I to survive, the only option we have is to learn to co-exist with them. And that brings us to, our first rule. Except in special circumstances, while you're on campus, you must always remain in your human form! Everybody got that?" John simply sat there and listened. "Rule number two," the teacher continued, just as cherry as ever," never, ever reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why." John could see, but he knew the rule would be for a completely other reason for him. "Everyone will fallow these rules, right?" Nekonome added.

"Heh, bunch of boring rules," said the man next to John.

"And you are…" the teacher had pulled out her role book," AHA! Sizou Komia!"

"If we do happen to spot a human," Sizou continued," why not just eat him. That's what I would do anyway." He proceeded by sticking out his long, snake-like toung.

"Well now, there is no chance of that happening, because at this school, all the teachers and students are monsters." Nekonome replied. "So, no exceptions, got it. You see this school is enclosed inside a secret, magical barrier. But even if a human managed to somehow wander in here, they would be killed immediately!"

"Say what you want," Sizou replied," but I swear, I've been smelling a human this whole time." He ended his statement with looking at John."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late," came a voice John recognized instantly.

"It's okay, go ahead and introduce yourself," Nekonome replied.

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashia." Moka simply said, but from that, the entire classroom lit up with chatter about her, most of it male saying how beautiful she was, or how she would be his. Chief, however, was the only one in the crowd to mentally face palm.

"It feels more like they're treating her like a possession than a person," John thought to himself.

However, the moment Moka noticed John," John! It's you!" she said and hugged him, "I'm so glad we're in the same class!"

P.O.V: John

Time: 1400

Place: Yokai Academy School corridors

John's brain was struggling to comprehend what was going on, as all eyes were on him and Moka. He was walking down a hall in a school for monsters, of which, all the males were currently jealous of him. Why? Moka was almost hanging from his arm, but still managed to be pulling him. Also, some of these monsters were as strong, if not stronger than a Spartan. He hoped the luck he made would hold out.

As they got outside, there was a soda machine. Well, that's what it reminded John of, however it didn't sell sodas, just stuff like coffee and tomato juice, some of which they ordered.

As they drank their respective drinks, John noticed something he wished he hadn't. Sizou Komia. John really didn't like him due to two things. The first was the whole eating humans thing, but what was worse, he heard talk that Sizou even molested some of the females. And to make it worse, he was headed right for them.

"Hey there, sexy," Sizou greeted, "You said your name was Moka Akashia right?"

Then, he did the most stupid thing he could ever do. He grabbed John by the collar of his shirt, but being too tall to pick up; he opted to slam him against a wall. But John never hit the wall. Grabbing Sizou's arm, he put him in an arm bar almost instantly, then slammed a knee in his stomach, then flipped him. That was enough knocked him out.

"We'd better clear out." John said. Moka was quick to agree to this plan, and they set out for a different location.

P.O.V: John

Time: 1415

Place: Yokai Academy roof

"Wow, that was scary," Moka was still concerned about John, much to the surprise of the Spartan, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," came John's simple reply, "I'm fine."

"But still, you we're really strong. What kind of a monster are you anyway?" Moka asked, with a curiosity John realized might be the end of him. "Oh, wait; we're not supposed to reveal that to each other, are we? Sorry, never mind, you don't have to tell me."

"I already know what you are though." John replied. He never was one for breaking rules, accident or otherwise.

"Yeah, I know. But when I told you, I had no idea that was a rule though." She said, blushing at her blunder.

"It's strange though, you don't look like any vampire I've ever heard of." John said curiously.

"Well, not right now, but…" Moka started, but then stopped. "Well, look" Moka said, revealing a bit of her chest while pointing out the rosary. "If I were to take this rosary off, I would change into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire. So that's why I wear it, as a charm to seal my powers away. I can't even take it off myself."

"Okay," John replied, "but even if you do get a bit scary, you're the same Moka." John had surprised himself. "_Strange, "_he thought, "am_ I beginning to… rely on this girl. "_

"Oh, I knew you'd understand!" Moka declared, excited. "You are my first friend here. I should also tell you you're my first in another way to."

"What's that?" Asked John, curious as ever.

"Until know, I've only had tomato juice and transfusion packs. But I've never sucked anyone else's blood before yours today. It tasted so sweet, so rich, and so wonderful. It's a feeling I'll never forget." She said, going to take some more of his blood. But suddenly, he saw something, the other side of Moka, and it caused him to jump a bit, and to push her away.

"I'm sorry; I have something I've got to do. Bye." He said, practically running away. "_What came over me? I'm a Spartan. I don't run at the first sign of danger."_

That was true enough. After all, he had saved all of humanity four times in a row. He had defeated the Prophet of Truth and the Covenant, Gravemind and the flood, and the Didact and his Promeatheans. So what was it about that vampire that chilled him to the bone even more than the Flood, and scared him (as much as he could be) more than the Promeatheans, and seemed more brutal than the Covenant.

John was heading to take a walk. He barely made it past the school gates when he heard running. "JOHN!" Moka called after him, "John, you were acting kind of wired earlier…" She trailed off.

"What do you think about humans?" John asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"I hate humans." She answers, causing John's eyes to open a bit. Hate was a powerful word to him. "They are cruel. I should know, I attended a human school though junior high. I was lonely, because humans don't believe in monsters. I felt so different. It was like I-I shouldn't even be there. That's all I ever thought about when I was there. But then you said that you didn't mind that I was a vampire. And for the first time ever, I didn't feel alone anymore." As she was finishing, tears were rolling down her cheeks, so she wiped them away.

"Well," John replied, sadness tainting his voice, "I'm sorry, but I'm a human."

"You're lying, you have to be! No human could have gotten in here!"

"Of Couse you hate me, and it wasn't unexpected. Yes, I'm a human."

"I-It's true?" Moka asked, but she already knew the answer. But before she could do anything, John simply turned, and walked off. By the time he was already a good distance ahead, Moka tried to find him.

P.O.V: Moka

Time: 1600

Place: Yokai Academy woods

"_I have to find John and apologize."_ She thought as she ran everywhere searching for him

"Hey babe," she heard in a voice all too familiar, "why don't you stick around a while?"

"Sorry," Moka replied, a look of disgust on her face, "but I'm busy now."

"How about you see me in my true form!" Sizou responded, his voice becoming graveley, and he himself increasing in size, "I'm an orc!"

"AHHHH!"

P.O.V: John

Time: Approximately 1603

Place: Yokai woods

"_What the hell am I doing? One of my first friends, and I make her hate me. I am a f-" _ "AHHHH!"

He recognized the scream instantly. It was Moka's. He sprinted in that direction.

By the time he arrived, Sizou had beaten her up considerably, and he arrived just in time to see Sizou use his tongue to bash Moka against a tree.

"Hey!" John yelled. "Stop it right now and get the hell away from her!"

"What was that?" Sizou yelled, enraged. He took a swing at the Spartan, but John dodged it. He countered with a kick to the orc's face. "You're gonna pay for that!" Sizou yelled. Sizou swung at John, but John punched him in the gut. Then, using the orc's spine as a spring, he jumped, and then kicked the head full force, launching John into the air as he did a back flip. That was still not enough however, as Sizou tried to hit John in the legs, but he jumped over the attack. This was the orc's exact plan. Once in the air, John was left vulnerable to attack, and the orc used this by hitting John while he was in midair, sending him flying.

When he woke again, Moka was crying. "I'm sorry, John. I guess monsters and humans are really too different to get along. All I really wanted in my old school was a friend, I didn't care if it was monster or human." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm not dead, so don't cry yet." John replied as he hoisted himself up. Then he noticed it. He had been flung down a massive hill, and on the way down, he was injured. A sizable rock had been imbedded in between his tibia and fibula. He began to walk forward, but fell. He reached out to grab something and did, but it didn't support his weight. He managed to catch himself, and when he looked at what he had tried to grab onto. And what he found shocked him.

"My rosary, it came off!" Said Moka, surprised.

A dark aura quickly enveloped the place. The sky turned red and the moon came out. Bats came from the sky, enveloping and latching onto Moka.

Sizou, who had just got down there commented, "Wait, what is this. This isn't the same Moka."

He was right. When the bats fell off, Moka looked completely different. White hair and red pupils, and certain body structures where better developed than before. And she was emitting a strange energy, and a good amount of it.

''So I suppose the one who woke me up was you, huh." She said like she already knew it.

"W-w-what the hell is wrong with me? S-She's only staring at me but I can't stop shaking." Sizou said, sounding more scarred than curious.

After Inner Moka finish what looked like she was waking up, she only said one phrase, "It's time for you to know your place." And then she kicked him, sending him flying into the hill faster than a round from a MAC cannon.

"Will he survive?" Ask John, not really caring about Sizou, but about how they would deal with it if they had actually killed him.

"That's not important, what is is why you lied to me! I demand an explanation!" Moka practically yelled.

"Pardon?" John asked.

"You told the other me that you we're human"

"I am"

"No human could fight an orc and not die"

"I did"

"So you admit it!" Anger grew in her voice each second.

To avoid ending up like Sizou, John gave up one fact. "I'm augmented."

"Fine that will do for now. But we will have words the next time I come out." She was not all that appeased by John's answer.

She yanked the rosary out of John's hand and placed it back in its proper place. A few moments later, the regular Moka appeared.

"Oh no, your injury!" were the first words out of her mouth. However, John had already yanked the stone out of his leg, which had begun to heal, but was still bleeding.

"Sorry, John, but I just can't resist this smell." Moka said, leaning toward him. John knew what was coming next. She bit him.

_**END CHAPTER 1**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Postscript EN: Sorry of the OOCness is horrible. Also, quick Halo fact. Cryosleep actually stops the aging possess. So while John is technically in his mid 40s, he has a teenage body.**


	3. Lost in a Nightmare

**AN: Been a while. Thank you for all the reviews. Now to address some of your concerns. Yes, Monsters are aware of the Covenant, and the Spartans (Hard not to, after the events of Halo 2 and 4), and a few who have ties to the UNSC know about Forerunners. I was actually thinking about including them somewhat, like an abandoned base inside the barrier or something like that. Also, do you think John should get his armor back? One more thing, is it okay if I include an original character from Fire Team Crimson? Please leave your thoughts on these ideas and any you have. Thanks!**

P.O.V: John

Time: 0730

Place: Just outside the Dormitories

John was just finishing up his morning 20 km jog when he heard it. The sound of every other male on campus worshiping Moka like she was a goddess. That's what every male did the moment they saw her, And John just didn't understand. She could kill them all, so why the hell are they praising her?

"Hello, Moka." John said, completely monotone.

"John!" she exclaimed as she jumped on him!

The moment that happened, the crowed that surrounded her went into an uproar of ether shock, anger, or a mixture of the two. John could swear he even heard a death threat or two. This was not Johns idea of a good start to a morning, but he had been though worse, probably.

"Huh, why are you in your P.E. clothes?" Moka asked.

"I am finishing my morning jog." John responded, once again in his deep, monotonous voice.

"Alright, but could you hold on a second?" Moka asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Thanks, you see," She said, leaning in close," I skipped breakfast!" Then bit his neck, sucking his blood. John barely felt a thing.

"If you're done with breakfast, I'll finish my jog." John said, jogging off anyway.

He didn't get far before he heard someone moaning in pain. This caused his Spartan instincts to kick it up a gear as he sprinted toward the noise.

"C-Can you help me?" Said the person form who he heard the moan. He recognized her as Kurumu Kurono, who was in the same class as him. "I suddenly started feeling ill."

"Can you stand? We need to get you to the nurse's office." John said, scanning the area as he causously walked toward her, and then helped her up. Then he took her to the nurse's office. Well, that was his plan, but it got interrupted by something.

"Hey, please look into my eyes," she said. John did so. "I'm Kurumu Kurono, please be a good friend to me, okay?" She said as she casted her charm spell.

"That is not important right now," he said, keeping his mind at the task at hand.

"_It didn't work! How? Guess I'm going to have to use a more potent version!" _She thought to herself.

When she cast her second spell, it worked, although she had to put everything into it. John was completely helpless. He started grabbing her all around, much to the displeasure of his mind. He fought his hardest to stop, to no avail.

"What! J-John, who is that girl?" Asked Moka, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Who am I? I'm in his class. We're friends now. Right, stud muffin?" Kurumu answered.

"Correct, we're in the same class, babe." He said, holding her tighter.

John was mentally panicking. Well, as close to panicking as a Spartan could come, anyway. It then clicked in his head. She was a succubus.

The reason he knew was because he just began to study mythological creatures last night. He remained awake the entire night, memorizing creature after creature, all their weaknesses and strengths. A succubus was one of the creatures he got through.

"Well, we had better get going. Class is about to start." Kurumu said, making a hasty retreat.

"W-wait up John!" Moka said as he was walking away.

"No, I am tired of being used as your personal MRE." John replied, monotonous as always.

This visibly stunned her. John literally wanted to punch himself at this sight. Not only had he hurt her feelings, he also realized he could give away every secret the UNSC had. And all he could do was pray she didn't start asking questions.

P.O.V: John

Time: 0830

Place: In Class

John was for the first time, visibly panicking, angry, and worried. First off, he had allowed himself to be put in a mental state in which he would do whatever one girl wanted. This could range to anything, even revealing he is a human, and a UNSC Spartan! That would do wonders for Human-Monster co-existence. Second, he had just emotionally injured his first friend ever. He was angry at himself for doing that. Finally, the person that made this whole situation happen was less than a seat away from him.

He quickly calmed down and made a mental checklist.

Avoid Kurumu

Apologize to Moka

Find a way to resist a succubus' powers.

The moment he was done he felt a surprising amount of tension coming from behind him. This confirmed his thoughts that Moka is angry with either him or Kurumu.

The moment the bell rang, he heard footsteps leading out of class from Moka's desk. He went out of the class, only to find she had been lost in the crowds.

P.O.V: Moka Akashiya

Time: 0902

Place: Yokai Academy halls

"_Jerk,"_ she thought as she was opening a can of tomato juice, "_I can't believe he was flirting with her like that! Even though… "_

_ "__**This isn't the time to be thinking like that! You're being targeted!"**_

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Moka, the sudden voice startling her.

"You're a vampire, right? Well at least that is what the rumors say, Moka Akashiya!" Kurumu said as she jumped down from the stairs hand rail from which she was previously seated.

"You! You where the one with John earlier! How did you-" Moka was going to finish her sentence, but got cut off by Kurumu (Who, when jumping down, revealed her white panties, and made every boy in the area agro on her).

"I'm the succubus Kurumu Kurono, and I have come to defeat you!" announced Kurumu.

"Isn't revealing your monster identity- Wait, what! Defeat me?" Moka was legitimately confused right now.

"I can't stand it! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan to turn everyone in the school into my slave! The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan! And my plan was perfect. I had every man a slave to my beauty right from the start. However! The boys in this school started to dream about you rather than me! I am not letting you get away with this! I could never loose in a battle of feminine charm!" Kurumu was literally making everyone confused, especially with that amount of sedulity (or lack thereof).

By now, many of the people surrounding them were scared. The amount of anger and tension was palpable. And in a school for monsters, that usually meant someone was dying soon.

"That is why I have chosen to prove I'm better that you, by stealing John from you!" Kurumu finished off her little speech, and let Moka finally speak.

"Wait, John doesn't have anything to do with this." Moka said, having put all the pieces together.

"I knew from when we were close. He smelled almost… Human. That is why you hang around him, so you can get food whenever, right?" Kurumu accused.

"No, I'm not using him! I'm-" But once again, she got cut off.

"Moka!" John yelled though the crowd, which parted moment's latter. "I need to apologize for earlier."

But before he could say anything else, Kurumu ran up to him, and used her charm instantly.

"But, then again, it was the truth." John said, completely under this time around.

"John, you're being tricked; she isn't who you think she is." Moka said.

"She is a friend. You're the one who was tricking me, using me as a portable meal." John replied, losing any emotion his voice had earlier. That caused Moka to run off crying.

P.O.V: John

Time: 0915

Place: Yokai Academy Infirmary

"YAHOO!" Kurumu exclaimed, with all the joy in the world, "I did it! Did you see that pitiful little face! HAHAHAHAHA!"

But while Kurumu was happy as can be, John was as close to depressed as a Spartan II could be.

"John," Kurumu suddenly directed her attention toward the Spartan, while placing his head in between her… large female parts, "You're sad, aren't you? Sorry, Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel better."

But just as Kurumu got on top of him to kiss him (I should mention that if a succubus kisses a man, said man is her slave until she sucks all his life away), he suddenly grabbed her and held her close.

"I apologize," John said, finally getting a bit of emotion in his voice, "but there is someone I can't betray." And then he prepared for the storm.

"Do you really hate me that much?!" Kurumu exclaimed, wings sprouting from her back, and her nails growing into claws, "After everything I've done for you! What about **HER **is so much better than me! NOW I'M PISSED, AND I AM GOING TO DESTROY ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HER!"

John managed to dodge the initial attack, but the bed he was on didn't. It got shred to bits by Kurumu's claws. John, noticing how much damage her claws could do, quickly jumped though the nearest window, so he could make the destruction inside minimal.

"DON'T TRY RUNING AWAY!" Kurumu yelled at him, clearly angry as she charged him. But she only hit a tree, seeing as how he dodged her attack with a blinding speed. John used the chance, and as the tree fell, he ran alongside it, jumped, and grabbed Kurumu's leg. She tried to fly as high as she could and flail to try to get him off. It didn't work. He punched her once in the gut, holding back, of course. But even this was enough to send them both spiraling down. Then she tried to charge him midair. The instance John saw this, a million scenarios flew though his head, as well as a million outcomes. But John being John, he went for the craziest one, and hoped his luck would hold out. He raised his arm to block the razor sharp claws.

"THAT WON'T HELP YOU NOW!" Kurumu yelled, thinking she had won. She was wrong. The claws cut though his skin like a hot knife through butter, but stopped dead when it hit his bone. The force from the hit, however, set him flying quicker toward the ground. He hit it. The force was enough, that, if he were an ordinary human, every bone in his body would have been broken, and he would be dead. But, as it was, he stood up, his only injury's being where the claws had cut, the wind knocked out of him, and the amount of pain that came with a fall like that.

"John!" Moka yelled, "John, I'm- OH MY GOD! YOUR ARM!"

"It's fine," John replied, having suffered much worse, "but right now we need to focus on beating Kurumu."

"Q-Quickly, remove my Rosary," Moka said, resisting the urge to suck his blood (It was pouring out of his arm), "and the other me will come out."

"Understood," he replied, and quickly removed it. As soon as he did, a bright light engulfed her, and when it faded, she was Inner Moka.

She yawned, stretched, and acted as though she were just waking up.

"Thanks for waking me. Now, about that succubus problem…" Moka said, just as Kurumu came back from wherever she had landed.

"Another monster? I'm not going to lose to you, no matter who you are. The fate of my race depends on it!" Kurumu yelled.

"Wait, what?" John asked.

"We succubus are a dying race. There for, we must select a man from the large pool of men we temp to be our destined one." Kurumu exclaimed. "But Moka got in the way of that, and now I'm going to ruin her life!''

That was when it clicks with John. He was the bad guy this time around.

Kurumu charged John and Moka, but was interrupted and sent fly by the latter. And they both went to where she had stopped. But a dark aura was emitted from Moka.

"I'll make it so you will never stand up to me again!" Moka said. Kurumu was visibly scared, almost to death. But before anyone could do anything, John did something which no one, not even he himself, had expected. He stood in front of Kurumu.

"Move!" Moka growled, "Or was this not the woman who tried to kill you!"

"It was," John replied.

"Then why are you protecting her?!" Moka exclaimed, getting agitated.

"A number of reasons, but I'll summarize. She is really a good person, and the lengths she went to were understandable. Would you not go to the same, if not farther lengths to save your race?" John replied, "So I think she should be our friend, as you and I have become friends."

"I recede the point, but know this. The only reason I keep you around is for your blood. The outer me is a different story." Moka said, taking the rosary and putting it back in place. She transformed back into the other Moka.

P.O.V: John

Time: 0730

Place: On the path to the Academy

"The Rosary?" John asked.

"Yeah, the voice saved helped out this time, but I don't know if it's weakening or what." Moka replied. Apparently, some voice in her Rosary could communicate with her. "If it comes to the point that the seal doesn't work anymore… Would you still like me John?"

"Of course," John replied.

"GOOD MORNING!" came a joyful voice. Both jumped at the sound, and John got ready for another fight. "I baked some cookies for you John. Won't you eat them with me?"

"Why?" John said, not letting his guard down for even a moment.

"Remember when I told you about succubuses and their destined ones?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes" John replied, becoming pensive, yet still on guard.

"Well, I've decided that it's John!" Kurumu exclaimed.

** AN: Finally. So, once again, please review and tell me your thoughts on the ideas at the top. THANKS!**


	4. Moar Spartans n Stuff

P.O.V: John

Time: Unknown

Place: Unknown

John slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was, or what was going on. But the first sight that greeted him wasn't pretty. He was in a destroyed city at midnight. Signs of chaos in the day were everywhere. Destroyed garbage disposal elephants, Scorpions that were missing their treads and turret. And bodies, lots of bodies. Some were killed of plasma, others of iron needles, and some were just purely missing entire parts of their bodies. But what John saw was that not only Covie weapons were used. Humans, innocent and soldier, were shredded apart by human weaponry.

So John got up and walked. It wouldn't do him any good to stay there. He came across a door blocking the road. He pressed the button, but it wouldn't open. So with a powerful swing, he busted the door open. When finally the road ended, there was only one building with a door, so John decided to go in. However, when the door opened, a body, dead, clad in Mjolnir armor, fell though the gap left by the door.

John removed the helmet, but he was actually scared by what he saw. It was Jorge, he face covered in blood, and some skin missing to reveal bone. However, he simply suppressed the fear and tried to find his dog tags.

"Looking for these?"

John spun around, and there stood a Spartan-III. She was wearing Mjolnir Mark B armor.

"Who-"

"Noble 6"

"… Okay. So where am I?"

"You mind, and in the category of things you are negative towards. Let's get out this part of your brain, and I'll tell you what I have pieced together."

"Alright."

The next moment, John and Six were standing in the Pillar of Autumn, in the cryo-bay.

"Alright, so what I pieced together is, after your little evolution, a lot of things changed. You have the ability for telekinetic likeUr-Didact. This lead to our meeting. However, I have no clue how to unlock this ability. Also, you have the capability to improve your power extremely. To do this, kill people/Covies/whatever else is out there, and you gain a tiny portion of their power. However, when it comes to monsters, you have the ability to 'mimic' them. Basically, you kill an orc; you can tap into that for a short time and have 1/7 the power of all the orc's you killed, but only for a short time. Well, I'm assuming that is how it works but I'm not entirely sure." explained Six.

"Why?" John asked.

"Most of this I've pulled from exploring your brain." She replied," And also, try to learn how to set up a mental barrier. Your brain was more open than a Covie taking a piss."

"Alright, but how are you in my brain. Shouldn't you be dead?" asked John.

"I am wounded, just wounded," Six said, putting a hand to her shoulder, imitating being shot there, "I thought I was a Spartan. Oh well, I guess being a ghost isn't all bad. I get to fly thought stuff, and defy gravity."

John took a moment to face palm for forgetting the saying that ONI made for them.

"**Spartans Never Die, They Are Just Missing In Action"**

But John knew as well as anyone that wasn't true.

"Now that that is over, I'll just let you sleep."

P.O.V: Natalie 'Six' B312

Time: 0205

Place: Yokai Academy, Boys Dormitories, Johns Room

Six sat there, not knowing what to do now. Usually, when she was alive, she had a mission right about now. However, she didn't, because her ghost form had just recently manifested, triggered by John's evolution.

She had toyed with multiple ideas in her head. Revealing herself to the UNSC (but she didn't want to scare the living bejebuses out of them), revealing herself to the Covenant (she did want to scare the living bejebuses out of them, but she was afraid she might die again from too much laughter), and many other things you would think about doing when you're dead. However, in the end, she just decided to help the original hyper-lethal vector and one of the last five (somehow ALL of Crimson got awarded being called hyper-lethal).

And she currently had no idea how to do it. But finally, she came up with an idea. She would scout the area and see if there was anything of interest. After all, she had just arrived from Reach.

P.O.V: Natalie 'Six' B312

Time: 0343

Place: Unknown Structure

'John is going to want to see this,' Six thought to herself, 'It just smells of Forerunner.'

"Hi" someone said, startling Six. She turned around to see John standing there. "Let's get down there."

"And how are we going to get in?" asked Six.

"The structure is made of stone."

"So we are going to punch our way in."

"No."

"Then how are we going to get in?"

"I brought my Chief Laser."

"Let's go then.

After a five minute walk, they found themselves in front of an archaic looking door. It still was Forerunner, and had glyphs with symbols all around it, but it looked to open much simpler than the doors found on any other Forerunner planet.

"Stand back," John said, "Imma fierin mah lazer."

John charged up his Spartan Laser and fired. The results were apparent instantly. The door had been reduced to melted slag.

"Ladies first" John said, motioning towards the gaping hole that used to be a door.

"And who said chivalry was dead."

They both proceeded into the structure. However, they didn't get far before something stopped them.

"U-U-Unknown l-life-f-f-form, p-p-ple-a-ase turn back-k-k."

"What was that?" Six asked.

"It sounded robotic… keep your guard up." John replied.

"Not like it would help me much, I'm still a ghost."

"You h-have f-f-five seconds before a-automat-tic security is activated-d-d-d"

However, they were already too far in to go back. The voice didn't even give a countdown.

"Automat-tic security activated. Tier-0 prisoner must be prot-t-tected."

Five humanoid droid came out of the wall where there were indents.

Chief dove for cover, and Six just stood there. The droids opened fire on Six, however, the hard light rounds just went right though her.

"I'll go behind them; you use the chance, okay?"

John simply nodded. Six went forward and behind them. Just as according to plan the droids fired on her. John pulled out his SpLaser and fired it, killing all of the droids.

"Well, these certainly don't look Forerunner." Six said, and she was right. It looked like a terminator, except there was no mouth, and the weapon it used looked like a Light Rifle without the sights, it didn't glow when shot, and had a slower fire rate. It also only fired one shot, not a three round burst, making it semi-automatic. It was also made of a darker material. The reloading system was the same, except for the fact that it didn't hover around. It reloaded similar to the Type-33 Plasma Carbine, with the top simply going up enough for the person to stick a new 'magazine' in.

"So what do you think of your new weapon." Asked Six.

"Would be nice if I had my armor to uplink to it." John mused, "But I'll work with it."

"Good let's get going."

Their journey was uneventful until three miles later. So we'll just cut to that part.

"So a three mile long hallway and what do we find? Another door." Six said annoyed.

"So we melt it." John said, getting out his laser and firing.

Behind the door, they found an entire battalion of the droid things they had fought earlier. John ran to the cover a few meters to the side of the door, fired his laser into the crowd and then took cover just before the droids started shooting at him. The next thing he knew, he was pinned. The droids had him in position where he couldn't move without being shot. His luck had seemed to run out. But he knew he would find a way out, he always did.

P.O.V: Moka

Time: 0347

Place: Inside Unknown Structure

At first, Moka had decided to follow John because she was curious as to why he was up this early. Of course, he was usually up early, but never THIS early. But now she was toughing it out in this place she knew nothing about to see why John came here, and why with some strange woman (who sparked a bit of jealousy in Moka for some reason). Was he in a gang or cult or something?

Suddenly, there was a _THUD! THUD! THUD!_ coming from behind her.

When she turned to see what it was, an unlikely sight greeted her. Four (heavily armored) people were running right towards her.

"Hey lady, wait up."

Moka stopped dead in her tracks. Not because she was honoring his request, but because she was scared. She had no idea who these four were.

"Hey lady, did you see a man about this height," The man who had spoken to her held his hand a few inches above his head and to the left, "and has short brown hair and blue eyes pass through here?"

She instantly knew who he was talking about. "W-What do you want with John?" Now she was really scared. Why did they want John?

"He's here, eh?" One of them said, with a slight Canadian accent.

"Alright, Crimson, move, double time!"

All four of them took off.

_**'Go with them, quickly!'**_

'Who-Who are you?' Moka asked this voice inside her head.

_**'I am the version of you in the Rosary, now go.'**_

__She didn't take any time to question that voice she just ran after them.

After a few minutes she started hearing gunshots, but they didn't sound like guns where shooting them.

Back to John's P.O.V

"Chief, catch." John looked up from his cover as a Spartan called. "It's dangerous, take this."

"Nerd!" one of his teammates called out. John rolled his eyes. Most of these 'Spartan' IVs couldn't even be considered Spartans in John's book. But he didn't have time for that. He looked in the case and liked what he saw.

"Hurry up and get that God**** armor on!" yelled on of the four Spartans, all of which had been forced into cover.

_**AN: Sorry for the short chapter and that it has been so long. I have just been losing interest, and been crowded with other ideas I want to wright into Fanfics. Sorry.**_


End file.
